Destino Irresistible
by OoDulceoO
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una fuerza irresistible choca contra un cuerpo inamovible? Alguno de ellos tenía que ceder. Esta tremenda Con cierta incredulidad e inquietud, amigos y conocidos, intentaran entender como fue el inicio de este 'bizarro amor' que nacido.


Bueno esto fue un regalo, ni siquiera esta historia es mía, fue escrita por Amy black~ la novia mas linda que pude haber conocido. Ah.. y una disculpa para los que querian leerlo y hasta estos días lo subi. _Sorry_

**Dedicado:** A mi por supuesto~.  
**Pareja: **Holanda x Bielorrusia.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no nos pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencia: algo de violencia, (ni tanto) y palabras altisonantes (tampoco no es mucho), mención de alcohol y drogas.**

¿Qué pasa cuando una fuerza irresistible choca contra un cuerpo inamovible? Alguno de ellos tenía que ceder. Esta tremenda colisión podría dejar desconcertados a todos, ¿Cómo podría haber sucedido?

Muchos no concebirían la idea de esta situación. Con cierta incredulidad e inquietud, amigos y conocidos, intentaran entender como fue el inicio de este 'bizarro amor' que nacido de la noche a la mañana, entre ambos países.

Terminado el 12/Enero/12

**DESTINO IRRESISTIBLE.- **_Por Amy Black_

-Ya, dime que tienes…- el rubio interrumpió su paso, para poner una mano sobre el hombro de su acompañante.

-Te dije que nada.

-¡Vamos, soy yo… Den!

-Que no tengo nada… -hizo rodar los ojos y soltó un bufido de cansancio- … un poco de lo de siempre; Problemas, problemas, problemas.

-Se que hay algo mas… no me puedes engañar.- Canturreo con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Idiota

-Ah, ya veo ¿Bel de nuevo? No te preocupes, se como curarlo.

Ambos amigos sonrieron en complicidad y siguieron su andar por la calle, hasta llegar a un bar poco prometedor.

Al entrar pudieron observar a varios clientes que yacían ebrios, patéticamente tumbados sobre las mesas.

-¡Novatos! – dijeron los dos, para después soltar una sonora carcajada.

Se sentaron a la barra, aun riendo.

Una joven mujer, con vestidos provocadores que hacían pronunciar aun más su atractiva figura, se les acerco y con voz melosa, pregunto:

-¿Qué pedirán, guapos?

-¿Qué mas podríamos pedir, que el ser atendidos por una bella mujer?- el danés recitó como si hubiera aprendido tal párrafo de algún libro de lecciones de flirteo. – Danos algo fuerte, querida, mi amigo tiene penas que curar.

-Solo ginebra por favor.

-Claro, ahora mismo lo tendrán.- confirmó, escondiendo un leve rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas, mientras se alejaba lentamente.

-¿¡Que diablos fue eso?- dijo el holandés con sorna.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó? Tengo un amplio repertorio.

-Fue de lo más estúpido.

-Claro, don Juan.

-Como sea, solo una y nos vamos.

-¡¿Solo una? –Sonaba ofendido- Te he traído a curar tus dolencias y sufrimientos…

-Aquí tienen.- La chica había vuelto con los tragos, mientras seguía sonriendo torpemente.

-… porque ¿qué cosa no podrá curar el alcohol y la belleza de una dama?- dijo mirando a la mujer antes de que se alejara con el rubor aun más notable.

-No sé, ehm… alcoholismo…

-… mujeres…

-desamor…- soltó el neerlandés con obvia negatividad.

-… alcohol, sencillo. Ya no seas pesimista.

Holanda torció el gesto e ingirió su ginebra de un solo trago, y a continuación le sonrió a su amigo y negó.

-Tus argumentos nunca son tan buenos…

-Pero, logro convencerte, ¿no?

-Ehm… casi.

La charla entre ambos chicos, consumió algunas horas, así como un par de botellas.

Al salir del bar, el cielo, que se había tornado de un color grisáceo, amenazaba con dejar caer una fuerte lluvia.

Ambas naciones caminaban, dando risotadas y platicando de temas variados, un poco de economía, un poco de futbol, cosas sin gran relevancia, hasta que la lluvia al fin se hizo presente. Los jóvenes apresuraron el paso para resguardarse de las frías gotas, que en poco tiempo habían conseguido empaparles las ropas.

Dinamarca y Holanda esperaban a que cesara, el nivel de agua de la ahora vacía calle comenzaba ascender y no pasarían por ella.

Estaban en silencio, esperando que terminara de llover, cuando para su asombro, vieron como una joven rubia iba por en medio de la calle arrastrando una pesada y abultada bolsa negra, sin importarle que la lluvia cayera sobre ella.

El pelo-pincho no entendía que podía hacer esa chica caminando bajo el aguacero, y un tanto absorto exclamó:

-Eh, ¡Tú!

-No, espera.- Dinamarca dio un leve puñetazo en el brazo de su amigo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó éste.

-Creo saber quién es.- Entrecerró los ojos para identificarle.

-¿Si? – Holanda estaba algo asombrado.

-¡POR ODIN! – Se llevó una mano a la boca y desvió la mirada de ella.

-Ehm… ¡¿Qué? ¿Quién es? – Seguía sin comprender ¿Por qué la chica iba a mitad de la calle, bajo la fría lluvia?

-Eh… es mejor que nos vayamos.

El rubio continuo caminando en dirección opuesta a la que la mujer estaba llevando.

El holandés, perplejo por la estupefacción y repentina reacción de su amigo, no capto las palabras del danés con prontitud. Así que se quedó plantado en su lugar, mirando a la chica. No se imaginaba la razón de la actitud de su compañero y quería averiguarla. ¿Qué había con ella?

Dio un paso hasta ella y Dinamarca le tomo por el brazo para llevarle consigo en la otra dirección.

Holanda siguió al chico de cabello revuelto, aun fijando su vista en la rubia.

Entonces, como si apenas hubiera captado que le estaban viendo, la mujer dirigió una feroz mirada a los hombres que se alejaban.

Los ojos del holandés se encontraron con aquel par azul y fríos de la chica, por unos instantes. Sintiendo cómo una oleada de gelidez invadía el ambiente, un frio muy aparte al que propiciaba el mal clima.

Un tanto titubeante, desvió la mirada y siguió a su acompañante presuroso.

La lluvia no cesó por otro buen rato. Ambos se dirigieron a la casa del danés, para cambiar sus ropas, puesto que el hogar de Holanda, aun estaba más lejos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna sobre lo que habían visto.

Dinamarca se sentía aliviado, por no haberse quedado más tiempo cerca de la chica o que esta se hubiera percatado de que estaban ahí. Realmente ella era una mujer que temer.

Holanda, estaba intrigado por la fría mirada de la rubia, y la forma en que su amigo había querido irse, casi huyendo. La mujer era como ellos, lo había podido sentir desde el momento en que la vio, pero aun no sabía quién era, quizás debería comenzar a poner más atención a las reuniones.

El no era un hombre muy amigable, de hecho su hermana lo había llamado bruto y salvaje en varias ocasiones. Su aspecto hostil tampoco le ayudaba mucho para 'socializar' con los demás países. Además, no era que le interesara, en realidad no le importaba, tenia lo que necesitaba cerca de casa… sus tulipanes, a su hermana -a medias porque ésta siempre quería huir-, a su conejo –aun cuando le ocultaba de los demás- y a su buen amigo y compañero Dinamarca. ¿Qué más podía necesitar?

El rubio oji-azul le prestó unas cuantas prendas a su amigo, para que se pusiera después de secarse y darse un baño.

Cuando ambos estaban, secos y más tranquilos. Se sentaron a la mesa para cenar algo de comida congelada que tenía el rubio.

-Espero que pare pronto.- Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Sí, tengo planes para mañana.

-¿Tienes planes? ¡Yo debo ir a casa! –Algo enfadado- Bel se preocupara… -Caviló un poco mas y dejó escapar un suspiro con pesar- o quizás no, y haga fiesta… -Dejó escapar un resoplido- espero que no lleve a ese español.

-Tranquilo, hombre… puedes quedarte aquí, mi casa es tu casa, amigo. –Con una sonrisa de esas que caracterizaban al danés- Anda, es hora de descansar, ya mañana veremos qué hacer.

-Sí, de acuerdo… -Caminó hasta la sala y se recostó en uno de los sillones.

Dinamarca lo miro mal, pues cuando lo invitó a quedarse, no se refería a que durmiera en el incomodo sofá, tenía una habitación para huéspedes. Pero, sabiendo como era su amigo, prefirió dejar el tema por la paz y dejarle ahí.

-Buenas noches, Holanda.

-Descansa, amigo.

El danés subió a su habitación y se durmió casi enseguida, a diferencia del castaño... el cual no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido.

Después de darle tantas vueltas en su cabeza, decidió que sería mejor comenzar a tener mas interacción e interés en las reuniones internacionales.

_La lluvia caía a cantaros, caminaba a su hogar y el viento del lugar era tan glacial como las noches de invierno, ese maldito invierno a solas en casa. Se cubría la boca y nariz con su bufanda, pero el frío calaba su gruesa ropa, hasta congelarle los huesos. De pronto una rubia cabellera se alejaba, llevaba un vestido de tela ligera, pero aun así atravesaba la tormenta como si lo hiciera en un día de campo. ''¿Qué haces? ¡Te congelaras, regresa!'' intentaba decir a través del grosor de la bufanda que cubría su rostro. Se echo a correr tras de ella, pero la distancia entre ambos era abismal. Quería ver de quien se trataba. ''¡Vuelve, dime quien eres!''. Ella se detuvo a unas cuantas zancadas de él, que atravesó fácilmente con sus largas piernas, le tomó por el hombro, para hacerle volver..._

-¡Hey! Bror… despierta, vamos a desayunar. –Le aventó un cojín al holandés.

-¡Tu!- Le dedicó una mirada de profundo rencor a su amigo.

-Eh… yo, perdón –dijo al ver como aquel par de ojos verde-ambarinos le fulminaban y sonrió nerviosamente.

El desayuno fue menos tedioso que como había estado el ambiente, la noche anterior. Hasta que Holanda decidió salir de dudas y hablar.

-Dinamarca, hermano… -le miro con seriedad.

-Esto de, ¿Qué pasa? –contestó sin saber por qué la súbita mesura de su amigo.

-Ayer… dime, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué quisiste que nos marcháramos?

-¡Ah! –una apagada sonrisa cruzó su rostro.- Ella, bror… no quieres conocerla, es la hermana menor del grandote.

-De ¿Quien?

-De Rusia, man…

-… de Rusia… -dijo lentamente.

-Sí, Belarús… es mejor no meterse con ella.

-Belarús…

El rostro de 'El reino de los Países Bajos' denotaba interés y asombro.

Claro, la había visto en un par de ocasiones junto al hombre al que todos temían… menos la chica. Que le veía con cierta devoción y congoja. Pero jamás se había fijado en ella, era como un borrón azul junto a él, era como su sombra.

-¿Qué estas pensando, brother?

-Nada –sonriendo para sí mismo.

-Oh, no… he visto esa sonrisa antes.

-No, no es cierto.

-Sí, si lo es… man, ella es peligrosa, te lo repito.

-Peligrosa o no, quiero conocerla.

-No dejara que te le acerques ni un milímetro.

-No me importa su opinión.- El holandés había malinterpretado las palabras de su compañero, pensando que sería el temible ruso quien no dejaría que él la buscara.

-Sí, claro.

-Quizás vale la pena.

-¿Eso crees? Considérate hombre muerto, Casanova.

-Que tú le tengas miedo es distinto.

-Yo no le tengo miedo, ¡Solo es una chica! -dijo con afán de defenderse.

-Pero le tienes miedo.

-Le tengo miedo porque soy inteligente. ¡Tú no podrías ni dirigirle la palabra!

-¡Claro que sí!

-Oh, si… Holanda el "amigable", se hará su amiguito.- Sonrió con malicia, pues había dado en el punto débil de su compañero.

-Solo dije que puedo hablarle sin temerle.- Soltó con seriedad y resentimiento.

-Por qué solo le dirías: Soy Holanda. Ehm… -imitando la voz grave y el torpe hablar del pelo-pincho.- Err... mira mi pipa… gruñido, gruñido… Soy torpe, gruñido, gruñido… Err…

-¡Yo no hablo así! Err- Soltó levemente.

El danés estallo a carcajadas y su amigo lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido a causa de su reacción.

-Nunca… -Seguía riendo.- nunca, ¡ha ha ha! Nunca podrías hablarle a Belarús.- Soltó otra fuerte carcajada que casi lo hacía caer y revolcarse en el piso.

-¡Claro que puedo!

-No, no puedes.- dijo ya más tranquilo.

-Puedo hacerlo.

-Cállate, bruto…

-Err… -Odiaba que se burlaran de su hostil comportamiento y falta de sociabilidad.- ¡Tu cállate, si puedo y lo hare!

-Estoy ansioso por verlo… -y de nuevo estallo a carcajadas.-

-Pues ya verás.

Y sin más el holandés salió de la casa de Dinamarca y con gesto enfurecido.

La reunión había terminado y Denmark buscaba a su inseparable amigo por todas partes, hasta detuvo la mirada cerca del español, para buscarle. Hacía tanto que no hablaban, desde el día en que habían discutido y entonces, no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa al recordar.

Por un momento se preguntó si Holanda no había asistido, pues no lo hallaba por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde te metiste, man?- Dijo para sí mismo.

-…Din…- una voz de suave cantar le llamo.

El rubio volteó para encontrarse con la persona de quien provenía la voz, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Eh?- Se topó con un par de ojos verdes.- ¡Oh… Belgi!

-Hola, Din… Ehm, ¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi hermano?

-¿¡Qué? –La miraba casi con espanto.- ¿Qué tiene?

-Pues, míralo tu… -Señaló al rincón opuesto, junto a la ventana.- Ha pasado más tiempo que yo en el baño,- Una aguda risita escapo de su boca.- ¡Y sin muchos resultados!

El holandés vestía un impecable traje negro, una elegante camisa naranja a juego con su corbata; y lo que le había causado risa a Bélgica, su cabello que normalmente estaba en picos desalineados, ahora lucía erizado y tieso, como si hubieran querido aplastarlo o darle forma sin tener éxito.

-Hn… Luce bien, ¿Qué le hicieron?- Suecia se apareció junto a ellos y preguntó con gesto formal.

-¡Sve~! Nos vemos después, Belgi. –El danés sonrió ampliamente y le paso un brazo por los hombros al sueco.

Y así ambos chicos nórdicos se apartaron.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Holy?- La belga se sentó para 'analizar' el sospechoso y desacostumbrado comportamiento de su hermano mayor.

-¡Bel!- España se acercó a la chica. Y le beso las mejillas.

-¡Jefe!- Respondió a los besos, sonriente y ambos se enfrascaron en una alegre y jovial platica.

Holanda miraba con el entrecejo arrugado, cerca de la ventana. Esperando el momento indicado.

-…bueno.- La voz del ruso hizo el silencio entre los que estaban a su alrededor. Sonrió a todos con gracia y se puso de pie, seguido de su pequeña comitiva, que comenzaron a desocupar sus asientos, con la intención de irse con él.

El castaño aguardo a que el séquito de Rusia se alejara un poco, para acercarse a la hermana menor de éste, que no apartaba la vista del ruso por ningún motivo.

USA se aproximó hasta ellos, Rusia y compañía se detuvieron, pues el americano quería invitarlos a la ''fiesta'' que tenía pensado dar en su casa.

Aprovechando la distracción, caminó hasta la chica y llamó su atención, dando una palmadita a su hombro. Belarús se giró para mirarle con aquella mirada gélida que calaba hasta el núcleo.

-Ehm… -Se aclaro la garganta y le extendió una mano, con una leve sonrisa algo forzada.- Señorita Belarús, me llamo 'Países…'

-¡Largo!

La bielorrusa lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y la mano extendida, pues se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda para alcanzar un tanto apresurada a su hermano.

El holandés permaneció ahí parado, en medio de la habitación con la mano extendida y su sonrisa forzada, que ahora parecía más un gesto de estupefacción… mirándola mientras se retiraba, sin comprender en absoluto lo que había sucedido, no sabía que demonios había hecho o dicho mal. Ni si quiera le había dejado que se presentara.

-¿Qué paso? –Contenía la risa.- ¿Tuviste éxito, amigo?

-¡Cállate!

-¡Oh! Te dijo que jamás la buscaras, ¿cierto?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-No pude ni siquiera presentarme, me ignoro por completo.

-Te dije que era una chica ruda, vamos… ya paso, demostraste tu punto, puedes hablarle. –En su rostro se notaban las lágrimas a causa de la risa que se estaba reservando.

-No, no… -Movió su hombro para liberarse del brazo de su amigo, que lo invitaba a caminar.- Lo intentare de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermano? ¿Tanto te gusta la chica?

-¿¡Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Ella… ella no me gusta, man.- Se defendió.

-Aja.

-¡Es cierto!, solo quiero conocerla más, no me interesa de la manera en que crees.

-Si, por supuesto. –Empeñado en seguir con la juerga.- Te gusta, admítelo.

-¿Quién te gusta, Holy? ¡Uuh! –la hermana menor del holandés había llegado hasta ellos. Y hacia ademan de mandarle besos al chico, burlándose por aquella noticia, que parecía explicar el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Nadi…

-Le gusta Belarús. –Interrumpió el rubio.

-Bela… ¿Ah? ¿¡Quién! –Con los ojos como platos, por la impresión.

-No le creas, está loco.

-Holy… -La voz con la que hablaba era propia de la de una madre preocupada, ante el loco deseo de un hijo.- ¿Perdiste la cabeza? Esa mujer podría aniquilarte de un zarpazo… Ni siquiera deberías pensar en…

-¿También tu, Bel? –Interrumpió a la joven, con enfado.- No me importa lo que piensen, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Bien!- la chica respondió airada- Anda, ve con ella, ojala te saque los ojos con sus propias uñas. –Y salió de la sala de forma irascible.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a tu hermana, Holy?

-No me llames así.

-Ha ha ha, claro… disculpa, es que ella lo dice muy seguido.

-Err…- bufó por el enfado.

-Oye, vas enserio con la bielorrusa, ¿eh?

-No sé de que hablas.

-¡Claro~! Ocúltaselo a Bel, pero no a tu amigo.

Sin agregar palabra alguna, Holanda siguió los pasos de su hermana, para irse del lugar.

La mañana parecía prometedora, con un intenso sol en el cielo y el clima templado.

Holanda entró por la puerta de la cocina, se quitaba unos guantes de jardinería y llevaba el rostro con manchas de tierra fresca.

-Buenos días.

-Eh, Bel… es temprano, pensé que aun dormías.

-Pues no es así ¿Qué no me ves despierta?

-Pff, sigues enfadada… ¿Cuándo me dirás el motivo?

-Olvídalo.

La chica belga se encogió de hombros y se levantó para servirse algunos de los waffles que había preparado.

El neerlandés suspiro con pesar e insistió.

-No vas a decirme ¿o qué?

-Mm…- negó con la cabeza. Carraspeó y dijo como no queriendo la cosa.- Saldré con España a una fiesta mañana.

-¿Cuando pediste mi autorización?

-No te pregunté. Solo te aviso que llegare tarde, o quizás no llegue -sonriendo triunfantemente.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Y salió de la cocina.

Ya no sabía cómo lidiar con los berrinches y caprichos de su hermana. Además ultimadamente no le importaba si salía con aquel español, parecía que se la pasaba mucho mejor y que al menos a España si le hacía caso.

La chica decidió que no quería ver a su hermano el resto de la mañana, así que se encerró en su habitación, mientras éste hacia algunos deberes.

El castaño comenzaba a especular que quizás debía pedirle disculpas a Bélgica, pero no veía la razón. "_Sólo dije lo que opino"_, alegó en su mente y arrugó el entrecejo, "_No tengo la culpa de nada, no me disculparé."_

La mañana dio paso a la tarde, y esta a la noche.

El joven en su habitación se planteaba, que debía hacer, para volver a encontrarse con la bielorrusa.

Cada idea que aparecía en su cabeza, era descartada casi de inmediato, pero después una pregunta hizo presencia en su mente, recordando las palabras de su amigo _"¿Tanto te gusta Bielorrusia?"_ y luego se reprendió _"Claro que no, es ¡solo curiosidad!"_

-Dinamarca…

-¿Eh? Si… ¿Quién habla?- Un danés adormilado contestaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Soy yo, ¿Estas despierto?

-Eh… ¿Holanda?

-¡Si, soy yo! Demonios…

-¿Qué pasa? –bostezó y luego se despabiló.

-No, nada. Mejor olvídalo, aun sigues dormido.

-La verdad me sorprende… -ya estaba de pie, había ido hasta la cocina y tomaba de una lata de Red Bull.- que tú sigas despierto a esta hora. Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

-Ehm… no se las 4:30, si eso creo.

-Diablos, bro ¿Que es tan importante?

-Tu hermano es amigo de ella, ¿no?

-¿Amigo de quien?¿Mi hermano, de qué demonios me estás hablando, man?

-Tu hermano, Suecia… es amigo de ella, ¿no es así?

-Oh por…-casi escupía el sorbo que le había dado a la lata- ¿Sigues con eso?

-Contéstame, demonios.

-Sí, supongo… los he visto juntos y ya sabes que a Su no…

-Sí, sí, eso no es importante. Entonces él la conoce bien, se podría decir ¿no?

-Pues, quizá sí. Yo que sé, es la vida de Sve. Hermano, ¿de verdad quieres verla?

-Ehm, yo… solo quiero saber unas cosas, es bajo órdenes de mis superiores, tú conoces como son los dictamines.

-¡Ah! Sí, claro… -No le creía ni un poquito, pero sabia como era su amigo y era el primer atisbo de interés que le notaba por otro ser que no fuera su conejo, su hermana o sus flores.- Pues, habrá una fiesta a la que me invitaron, si quieres venir…-sabía que así no lo persuadiría- Mira, invitaron a Rusia, así que lo más seguro es que si él va, ella estará ahí.

-Oh, una… una fiesta, ya veo. Ehm, yo creo que… -Sabia que una fiesta significaba: Gente con sonrisas estúpidas, queriendo entablar conversaciones con quien se dejara, tomando, bailoteando, hablando, haciendo ruido, riendo, hablando…- B-Bien, ¿Dónde y cuándo nos veremos?

-¿¡Qué? ¿Es en serio, bro?

-Eh, ¿Por qué no debería ser así? Pensé que me estabas invitando a ir contigo.

-¡Ha ha ha ha! Claro que si, Netherlands… pero solo como amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Idiota… -soltó una débil risa y escuchó como su amigo bostezaba una vez más.

-Bien, nos veremos mañana a las 9 en casa de USA.

-Querrás decir hoy a las 9. –Comenzaba a pensar que quizás la fiesta sería peor de lo que se imaginaba, pues era en casa de aquel ruidoso americano que no le caía muy bien.

-Si, exactamente. Bueno, entonces, hasta la noche holandés.

-Descansa, amigo.

-Bien, pero ya duérmete.

-… -Colgó y se sumergió en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Su hermana siguió sin dirigirle la palabra el resto del día, llegada la tarde se encerró en su cuarto, canturreando y yendo de un lado al otro, seguramente vistiéndose y arreglándose para la salida que tenía con el español.

A eso de las 7:30 sonó el timbre y Holanda fue hasta la puerta para abrir.

-¡Hey, Holy! –Un hombre de piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos brillantes, lo saludó con una muy alegre sonrisa y pasó a la casa como si fuera la propia.

-¿Qué haces aquí, España? Nadie te ha invitado a venir.

-Yo lo invite ¿Algún problema? - Su hermana bajaba las escaleras, luciendo un vestido de fiesta de color ámbar que se ceñía a su silueta, marcando sus caderas.

-B-Bel… -No apartaba la mirada de la chica, pues aún cuando se veía bastante atractiva, sólo se enfurecía porque a donde fuera, lograría que los hombres la vieran y el español no la sabría defender, además que tampoco confiaba en el.

-¡Wow! Belgi… ¡Que hermosa te ves! –El español soltó un silbido bastante prolongado.

-¿En serio te gusta, jefe? –Sonreía contenta y sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

-Claro que si, Belgi… te ves ¡HERMOSA! ¿O no es así, Holanda?

-…-Los dos pares de ojos le veían fijamente y una débil sonrisa se asomo por el rostro de la belga.- Ehm…

-Anda, Holanda… solo dilo, no es difícil.

-Ehm… -Claro que se veía linda, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que saliera así.

-Déjalo, jefe… El siempre ha creído que soy fea.

-Eso no puede ser cierto, ¿verdad?

-Err…-Le dirigió una fría mirada al español y después buscó la mirada de su hermana, pero ella veía el suelo, algo decaída.

-Ehm, creo que es hora de irnos, Belgi…

-Sí, mejor… vámonos.- Tomó al español del brazo y salieron juntos de la casa.

Bien, sabía que él no darle respuesta era como darle una negativa. ¿Como iba a decirle que con el vestido se veía linda?, quizá después se lo echaría en cara con burla o algún otro comentario. Además que siempre la había visto como una joven atractiva, pero pensaba que si lo decía en voz alta, los demás también notarían su belleza, lo cual significaba que tendría que cuidar aun más de su pequeña hermana.

Bufó y luego negó, un tanto desanimado. _"Ella ya no es tan pequeña."_

Miró su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta que había pasado más de 20 minutos ahí, parado en medio de la sala, pensando en su hermana. Entonces, subió a su habitación para alistarse a salir a casa del americano.

Dinamarca observaba el caminar desgarbado y tieso de su amigo, casi con incredulidad, pues el neerlandés no era la persona más fiestera que se podría encontrar y el hecho de verlo marchar hasta la casa de Estados Unidos, lo dejaba perplejo.

-¡Ho-Holanda, te has tardado! –Le dijo con una alegre sonrisa.- La fiesta inicio hace mucho.

-Ehm… Lo siento, Den. Creo que me perdí.

-Si, claro. No importa, porque la fiesta no empieza hasta que Dinamarca llega, esto está por comenzar.

-Ah, claro. –Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron ligeramente.

Ambos chicos entraron y se colaron entre los invitados, que bailaban en la pista.

La música resonaba por toda la habitación y las luces titilaban en algo más parecido a un antro, que a una casa.

Tenía que admitirlo, USA sabia como dar fiestas. Caminaron hasta la barra.

-En verdad, creí que no vendrías.- Le confesó, haciéndose escuchar por sobre la música.

-Me hubiera evitado todo esto.

-Aguafiestas… -tomando su bebida, mientras le entregaba la suya al holandés.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si, si ya… Oye, ¿esa es Belgi? Wow, que linda se ve, bro. –Señalando a su hermana que bailaba bastante animada con tres chicos.

-¿Qué? –Sus ojos se dirigieron al gentío buscando a la rubia.

-Ya, ya… déjala divertirse, es joven y merece tener un poco de acción de vez en cuando. –Le palmeo el hombro y lo animó a seguir bebiendo.

-Bel. –Con el entrecejo arrugado, bebió de su vaso y decidió ignorar la presencia de la chica, ya que su propósito para ir a la fiesta era otro.

-¡Hey, Denmark!- El anfitrión se acercaba a ellos, con su sonrisa radiante.

-América, que buena esta tu fiesta.

-I know, I know... The best!

Ambos continuaron su plática y Holanda decidió no entrometerse, pues no tenía ganas de escuchar al dueño de la casa dar alguno de sus innecesarios discursos heroicos.

Pidió un trago mas y sus ojos fueron a dar hasta un joven alto de nariz prominente que se abría paso entre la multitud que danzaba. Como esperaba, detrás de él venía el motivo de su visita a dicho lugar.

Su mirada reservada se podía decir que desafinaba con el vestido brillante que se antojaba mas para una mujer que quisiera sacarle provecho. Aun así, ella lucia bastante atractiva, por lo que el pelo-pincho no sabía si debía acercarse a ella e intentar presentarse de nuevo.

Dio unos tragos más a su bebida, mientras le seguía con la mirada.

El ruso, se mezclaba con los demás, con la intención de esconderse o al menos eso parecía. La bielorrusa, lo había perdido de vista en el instante en que uno de los invitados había chocado con ella y este se había retirado después de disculparse con una mirada de temor.

La joven rubia, se alejó de la masa de gente que bailoteaba y hablaba contenta, para ir a dar hasta uno de los balcones de la casa.

Esta era su oportunidad, no podía haber mejor momento que este.

Se tomó el resto del trago y dejó el vaso sobre la barra.

El aire era bastante agradable, el cielo estrellado era mucho más seductor que aquella fiesta ruidosa, en la que todos se dedicaban solo a tomar y moverse sobre la pista de baile.

Bielorrusia estaba recargada sobre la barandilla del balcón, cerraba los ojos exponiendo su rostro al viento, sintiendo la suave brisa que hacía que algunos de sus mechones revolotearan, algo parecido a una sonrisa se asomaba y relajaba su rostro, haciéndola ver mucho más linda de lo que era. Ir a la fiesta no había sido idea suya, en realidad, no se le antojaba para nada salir de casa, pero su hermano mayor esa misma tarde había dicho que asistiría. Así que en menos de una hora, ella lo esperaba lista para salir en cuanto él lo hiciera.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al notar que detrás de ella se escuchaban unos torpes pasos, pero no eran los que ella esperaba. Suspiró con pesar y las antiguas facciones de paz, fueron sustituidas por una máscara de frialdad absoluta.

Holland no quería incomodarla, pero ya era tarde para retractarse y dar media vuelta, estaba seguro de que aquel trastabilléo lo había delatado, pues normalmente era bastante sigiloso al andar.

Se acercó a la barandilla, como si nada y elevó su mirada hasta la resplandeciente luna que enmarcaba la noche. Negó para si, decidido a que su idea no iría por buen camino, así que quizás era mejor dar marcha atrás antes de cualquier cosa. Tenía cierto recelo a recibir otro desplante por parte de la mujer.

Dejó escapar un suspiro pesaroso. Se aferró al barandal y miró la luna por última vez, quizá debía volver a casa, ahora... antes de que ocurriera algo malo. Al final de cuentas…

-…es una buena noche para estar en casa. –Pensó, pero se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta demasiado tarde.

-Lo es.

-Ehm… -Volteó el rostro para mirarle, notando que ella lo veía a él, como si lo inspeccionara.- Mi nombre es…

-Holanda, ya lo sé. –Le interrumpió filosamente.

-¿Usted lo sabe? ¿Cómo?- preguntó turbado.

-No importa. Soy Belarús.

-S-Si, ya lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes? –Inquirió con mirada asesina.

-Err… Si, yo –se rascó la nuca con evidente nerviosismo.- indagué por ahí.

-Indagaste… por ahí.- El joven era bastante extraño, ¿cómo podía ir preguntando por ella, así por mera curiosidad?

-Ah, esto de… es una investigación de campo que hacen mis superiores.

-Ya veo.- No se tragaba sus palabras, pero estaba confiada en que no le podía hacer daño a pesar de su imponente corpulencia. Además de parecer nervioso por su presencia, cosa que no le sorprendía en absoluto.

-Si, meros intereses políticos y mercantiles. Interacción internacional.

-Si, ya sé.

-Bien, si usted me permite invitarla después a…

El rubio danés salió a donde estaban ellos, gritándole a su amigo, interrumpiendo la invitación que estaba a punto de hacerle a Bielorrusia.

-Netherlands, Belgi está bastante tomada y se puso a armar escándalo allá adentro, la aparté de la pelea de los chicos, pero se me escapó de nuevo. ¡VEN A CONTROLARLA! –Jalándolo al interior de la casa.

-¡¿Qué? Argh… –Era la segunda vez que le interrumpían y estaba seguro que una oportunidad así no se le daría de nuevo.- Disculpe, debo irme.

Y así salió detrás de su amigo para buscar a su hermana.

Bélgica gritoneaba y se contoneaba en una especie de baile sensual, mientras Francia quería arrojarse sobre ella. No muy lejos de ahí, estaba el español peleando con otro chico que también tenía intenciones de tocarla o algo más.

Llegó con paso decidido y rostro molesto hasta ella, la tomo por la cintura, alzándola para echarla a su hombro, y salió de ahí para llevársela de la fiesta.

-Basta de festejos para ti.

-¿¡Que te pasa? Déjame, bájame… yo estaba muy bien ahí, ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? ¿Quién te invitaría a ti? ¿Estabas espiándome, verdad? Eres un amargado aburrido, hermano ¡SUELTAME!- La chica pataleaba y se removía, golpeando la espalda del grandulón.

-Ya cállate, Bel… estas llamando la atención.- Avanzaba con paso encolerizado, pero no iba a contestarle a la chica, sabía que estaba alcoholizada y no podía controlar sus acciones.

-Bájame ahora mismo, no quiero ir contigo. Yo quiero volver a la fiesta, déjame en paz. ¡Holanda, te exijo que me bajes, bájame!

-Cállate de una buena vez, vamos a casa.

-Yo no quiero ir, tú eres muy aburrido… Odio estar contigo.

-Que lastima.- Quizás estaba yendo más allá con sus palabras.

-Bájame ahora mismo, odio que siempre estés sobreprotegiéndome.

-Soy tu hermano ¿qué esperabas?

-Pues yo no quiero un hermano como tú, odio estar contigo ¡Te odio Holanda!

-Que mal… -Contestó sin darle importancia, pero se preguntaba si su hermana en realidad pensaba esto.- Espero que sea cierto.

-Pues lo es y entérate de una vez, eres odioso, tonto, aburrido y nadie quiere estar contigo y… y te odio.

-Bien.- Con tono severo, pero decidió no decirle nada más.

Llegaron a la casa neerlandesa y en cuanto bajó a la chica, esta subió a su habitación corriendo y se encerró en ella, dando un fuerte portazo que evidenciaba su enojo.

El pelo-pincho se dejo caer en el sofá y bastante desanimado comenzó a recapacitar acerca de las acciones y palabras de su hermana. ¿Era posible que lo odiara? ¿Qué hacia mal? _"Yo solo cuido de ti, Bel… tú no sabes cuánto me cuesta hacerlo."_

Esa noche había podido entablar una pequeña, pero eficaz, charla con la bielorrusa, una débil sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro holandés… _"Al menos hoy pude presentarme."_ Y con este pensamiento y sin muchos ánimos de subir a su habitación se durmió en el sofá.

Algo vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Se despertó sobresaltado y sacó el celular del bolsillo trasero. Al mirar el identificador de llamadas vio el nombre de su amigo Dinamarca. Contestó.

-Man, ¿estás despierto?

-¿Eh?

-No sabes quién está aquí, tienes que venir.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablándome?

-Oh demonios, solo date un baño y ven a mi casa.

-Pero…

-¡Ven ahora mismo!

Era temprano, incluso para el danés no entendía cual era dicha urgencia, pero como no tenía nada que hacer en su casa y tampoco tenía ganas de enfrentarse a su hermana, subió a bañarse, con la intención de despertarse por completo. Bélgica aun dormía o al menos la escasez de ruido en su habitación eso le hacía pensar.

Dos cuartos de hora después de la súbita llamada estaba en la entrada, listo para salir. Tomó sus llaves y se encamino a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Ahora te importo? –No pudo evitar dirigirse con resentimiento hacia la belga.

-Pues la verdad, no. Solo quiero saber si tardaras mucho, voy a salir y… y pienso volver hasta tarde.

-Que te vaya bien.

Así salió de su casa en dirección a la nórdica.

-¿Qué diablos es tan importante? –repeló en cuanto le abrieron el portón.

-Hm, Holanda.

-Suecia… -Le miraba con gesto serio, pues no era la persona que esperaba atendiera la puerta.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Den me llamó.

-¡Holanda! –Su amigo apartó al sueco y le hizo pasar inmediatamente.- Tranquilo, Sverige yo me encargo. Ve y atiende a tu visita, no le hagas esperar. Ahora los alcanzamos.

-Con permiso.

En cuanto el sueco se alejó, el holandés preguntó a su amigo.

-¿Qué demonios es lo apremiante? Esperó que estés muriéndote para hacerme venir tan temprano.

-Ya cállate, esto te conviene, después me amaras.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, si… no tienes ni la menor idea de quien está en mi comedor, desayunando con Suecia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es ella, Holanda… Tu chica soñada.

-¡¿Qué locuras estás diciendo? Yo, yo no…

-No tienes que darme las gracias ahora, amigo. Péinate y vamos a desayunar con ellos. ¿Te lavaste la boca, verdad?

-¿Eh?- Totalmente desorientado y aturdido por las palabras del rubio.- Si, claro que me la lavé.- Resolló molesto.

-Si, como sea… a ver, arréglate el cabello, por Odín. –Le pasaba la mano por el cabello, intentando aplacarlo, pero este volvía a su lugar, como si se trataran de las púas de un puerco espín.

-Err… ¡Déjame! –Le dio un brusco manotazo para que dejara su pelo en paz.

-Ya, ya. Vamos a pasar, actúa normal ''Romeo''.

-Err.

Ambos amigos pasaron hasta donde se encontraban los otros. _"Buen día."_ Murmuró Holanda, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial y con la vista baja.

Se sentaron a la mesa, para desayunar lo que había preparado el sueco... Mientras se obviaba que tanto holandés y danés, habían llegado a interrumpir una plática privada entre Suecia y su amiga, por las miradas serias e irritadas que se enviaban entre ellos.

-Oye, Holy ¿Qué paso con Belgi?

-No me llames así -repeló por lo bajo.- Pues, se enojo porque la saque de la fiesta y discutimos nuevamente.

-Ya veo. Bueno, pero… tu solo actúas como hermano responsable.

-Si, intenta explicárselo a ella. Eso mismo le dije anoche.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué te respondió?

-Ehm… dijo que…

-¿Qué dijo, hombre?- Insistiendo.

-Que me odia.

-Oh. –Comenzó a comer haciendo como si aquel último comentario, hubiera sido sin importancia.

Nederlands también ingería algo tenso y sin apartar la mirada de su plato; Sverige erguido sobre la silla, bebía pacíficamente y en silencio, mientras la bielorrusa observaba sin ánimo alguno su plato y engullía sin prestar atención o interés.

-Bueno, ha sido un exquisito desayuno, Sve… Gracias. –Denmark sonreía alegre al chico de lentes.

-Sí. –Se unieron al agradecimiento, la chica y el pelo-pincho.

-Hm, de nada.

El par de amigos salieron de allí y fueron hasta la biblioteca danesa, ahí comenzaron a cotillear sobre lo sucedido con su hermana, lo acontecido en la fiesta y como habían salido las cosas en el desayuno. Acerca de esto último no había mucho que decir, pues todo el tiempo se la habían pasado en silencio, por dos ineludibles razones. Holanda no es que fuera el hombre más parlanchín del mundo, así que el hecho de que hubiera aceptado ir, era bastante. Y ni hablar de la bielorrusa, que siempre era tan reservada y con ese gesto tan serio, que en la mayoría de las ocasiones causaba temor a los demás.

Después de unas cuantas horas de estar charlando, salieron de la biblioteca y el holandés se disponía a irse. Cuando notó que la chica no tenia mucho que había salido de la casa.

Se despidió, con un simple _"Nos vemos pronto"_ y salió a la calle, para echarse a andar, buscando con la mirada por todas partes a la rubia. Dando vuelta en un callejón, se topo de frente con una silueta.

-Ehm, disculpe.

-No importa, Holy.

-¿Perdone? –No se había dado cuenta que aquella mujer era la que estaba buscando.- Señorita Belarús.

-¿Estabas buscando algo?

-No, yo… es porqué. Ehm, bueno…-Titubeaba.- Si, a usted. –Soltó con seriedad, recobrando la postura.

-¿Para qué me quieres, Holy?

-Err…

-¿Sucede algo?

-Mi nombre es Holanda, no Holy. –Arrastrando las últimas palabras.

-Disculpa, pensé que era tu mote.

-Mi hermana me dice así.

-Ya veo, perdón. Escuche que tienes problemas con ella. –Sacaba a relucir, solo porque no tenía nada más que decirle.

-Sí, un poco. Ella es algo rebelde y no entiende que bajo mi mando, estará mejor.

-Claro.- En realidad el tema no era de su incumbencia ni de su interés, pero poniendo gesto serio, asentía levemente.

-Ehm, yo… creo que debo estar aburriéndola, señorita. Lo siento. –Desvió la mirada y carraspeó.- Bueno, yo la buscaba para saber si podríamos entablar una conversación, en un lugar adecuado, después. Por el motivo que le había informado anteriormente.

-¿Por qué no, si es por intereses políticos?-Tenia que aceptar que el joven holandés le causaba cierta simpatía, por la manera en que podía sentir como le causaba inquietud y nerviosismo, pero aun así le seguía hablando, intentando comportarse tan normal como pudiera.

-Claro, por… intereses políticos. –Asomándose una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, que fue correspondida con un asentimiento de cabeza y la comisura levantada, de los labios ajenos.

-La próxima vez que nos encontremos, quedaremos en la fecha para la convocatoria.

-Me parece bien. Hasta entonces, señorita Bielorrusia.

-Hasta después, Holanda.

Y de esta manera, la chica se alejo con paso firme en dirección a su vivienda.

El holandés, sintió una llamarada de satisfacción en su pecho, no sabía a qué se debía la agitación por un futuro encuentro con la rubia, escondió una sonrisa campante y se puso en marcha para regresar a casa.

Irradiaba tanto gozo, que cuando llego al hogar y se dio cuenta que su hermana no estaba, no se inmuto en lo más mínimo y también paso por alto, cuando la joven belga regresó entrada la noche.

Era aún temprano, pero ya estaba preparado, para que en cuanto bajara su hermana pudieran salir a la reunión de países europeos y asiáticos.

La sede no era tan lejos de casa, pero estaba ansioso por salir ya, con la idea de encontrarse a la chica rubia y, al fin, arreglar dicha cita que tenían pendiente.

-Bélgica, ¿acaso quieres que vaya por ti, para poder irnos ya?

-Ya cállate, señor desesperado. ¿Cuál es la prisa por ir? ¿Desde cuándo tanto interés por lo que ocurre en el exterior?

-No es eso, tengo asuntos que arreglar.

-Si, si… como sea, no me importa. Ya vámonos. –La chica bajaba las escaleras y se sorprendió por la forma en que su hermano estaba vestido, de nuevo parecía que había puesto empeño en verse bien. O algo parecido, porque no usaba su habitual cazadora marrón.- ¿Y a ti que te picó?

-¿Qué?

-Eso –señalo su vestimenta- ¿Por qué tan arregladito, eh?

-Por nada.

-Uy, Holy tiene novia y quiere impresionarla. -Canturreó y después se echo a reír.

-Ya cállate, vámonos que se nos hará tarde.

No iba tan formal como la vez anterior. Llevaba una playera manga larga, de cuello alto color ceniza, pues iban a uno de los países fríos; pantalones color terroso y un saco perlado, sin olvidar su bufanda. En esta ocasión no se había ocupado en arreglar su cabello, pues sabía que no tendría éxito alguno en ello.

Tomo de la mano a su hermana, para que caminara más aprisa, estaba casi dispuesto a cargarla con tal de que no se retrasaran mas.

Al llegar a la casa del anfitrión de la asamblea, ella se soltó del chico y corrió para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Netherlands buscaba con la mirada al chico alto y de cabello cenizo, esperando ver junto a él a su hermana. Reconoció la cabellera rubia platinada, de la chica, no muy lejos de donde estaba su amigo.

Este se encontraba junto a Ucrania y le hablaba con su habitual sonrisa. La chica miró suplicante a su hermana menor y ella haciendo rodar los ojos se acercó a ellos, con su rostro más serio. Dirigió una fría mirada a su hermana y luego una asesina al danés.

Eso al neerlandés, que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, le sorprendió un poco, parecía que estaban molestas con el… o algo parecido.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo? –Preguntó la rubia al alegre chico que incomodaba a la ucraniana.

-Nada, nada… ¿Por qué? Solo platicamos un rato, ¿verdad linda?

-… -La otra chica, miraba el suelo avergonzada e incómoda, y con una ligera nota de haber estado llorando antes.

-Bueno… pero, tampoco estoy haciéndole nada malo. –Por algún motivo evitaba la mirada de la bielorrusa, y buscaba ayuda por todos lados. Sonreía a ambas chicas, escondiendo en ella una nota de nerviosismo.

El holandés, dio pasos severos y rápidos hasta ellos.

Cuando llego ahí, Dinamarca respiro más tranquilo, su amigo había llegado para ayudarle.

-¿Denmark, estas molestando a las señoritas?

-¿¡QUE? –El danés estaba estupefacto, por la reacción de su fiel amigo, que ahora parecía darle una puñalada por la espalda.

-¿Por qué estas molestando a las mujeres? –Su rostro era imperturbable, hablando seriamente.

-¿D-De que estás hablando amigo? Yo no estoy molestándolas. –Lucía molesto, pues esa repentina traición lo había dejado algo decepcionado.

-Disculpen a mi amigo, estoy seguro que está arrepentido de haber molestado a la señorita Ucrania. ¿No es así? –Miró a su amigo entornando los ojos.

-Sí, sí. Lo siento. –Tomó el hombro del holandés y lo aparto de ellas.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, man? ¬¬'

-Nada. Estabas molestándolas… tenía que hacer algo.

-No estaba molestándola y lo sabes perfectamente, idiota.

-Sí, pero no podía decir nada más.

-Si, por supuesto.

-Mira, Dan perdón… pero no te iba a dar la razón con ella ahí.

-Me abandonas por una mujer… ¡Soy tu mejor amigo!

-Y lo seguirás siendo, siempre.

-Siempre suena a mucho tiempo. –Dijo con recelo y algo herido.

-Además no te estoy abandonando.

-Aja. Olvídalo, mejor me voy con Suecia.

El danés soltó a su amigo y se alejo, negando y murmurando algo sobre cual debería ser el castigo a los traidores.

Holanda, miro en dirección a la joven bielorrusa y compuso una sonrisa educada en su rostro.

Ella no lo veía, en cuanto ambos se habían alejado, había ido a donde su hermano, sentándose a su lado, se aproximo a su oído y le susurró algo. Mientras el ruso hacia un gesto de conmoción y temor, ella sonreía insistente.

El pelo-pincho había escuchado rumores sobre la mujer que hacía poco se había convertido tan interesante para él y la extraña obsesión que tenia para con el ruso. Al mirar como ella se enfrascaba en una discusión con Rusia, suspiro pesadamente y se alejo, para tomar su lugar en donde le correspondía en la sala. Se sentía molesto.

No presto mucha atención a todo lo que decían, realmente nunca lo hacía. De vez en cuando garabateaba en alguna de las hojas que contenían sus informes y notas. Estaba fastidiado porque el tiempo pasaba tan lento.

Cuando termino todo. Bélgica miro a su hermano y le susurró delicadamente. A esto, el holandés arrugo la frente y negó, suspirando con fastidio.

Se puso en pie y tomo sus papeles, indicó con una mirada a la belga que era hora de marcharse y fueron en dirección a la salida del salón. Miraba ceñudo y hosco a todos.

Bélgica solo lo seguía sin decir nada, pues podía notar que algo andaba mal con él. Casi con sumisión a su hermano, había evitado al español cuando éste la llamó para que se acercara a sus amigos de fiesta.

Una vez que hubieron atravesado todo la sala de reunión, una mano tomo el hombro de Holland, haciendo que volteara con un gruñido y mirada huraña.

-Creo que tenemos una junta pendiente. -Dijo con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Creo que tu hermano intenta huir. -Soltó áspero.

-¿Disculpa? –Preguntó después de cerciorar con la mirada que esto no era cierto.

La belga observaba todo con incredulidad. Su hermano estaba siendo arisco con la chica que tenía entendido le gustaba, pero no tenía la menor idea de porque estaba teniendo ese comportamiento, si hasta hacia apenas unas cuantas horas, él estaba tan entusiasmado por llegar a la reunión.

-Eh, perdón. Soy Belgium… -Comenzó a decir ella.

-¿Puedo saber que sucede? -Sin mirar a la joven.

-¿Qué podría estar sucediendo? ¡Nada, no pasa nada! –Nederlands no sabía el motivo por el cual una inmensa rabia brotaba de su interior. La cual por más que intentara controlarla, se exponía dando a notar su molestia.

-Cuando este mejor y si aún está interesado en la reunión por los asuntos a tratar. Espero verlo. –Le dijo a la muchacha que todavía los miraba confusa y sin comprender ni una pizca de lo que estaba pasando. Se alejo y volvió a su grupo, con su típica mirada de frialdad y gesto seco.

La belga tomó el brazo de su acompañante y se salieron, para ir a la casa, sumidos en un inmenso silencio que solo le recordaba a cuando habían salido del hogar español, hacia tantos años.

Cuando llegaron, su hermano subió hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella, sin pronunciar siquiera una palabra. Bélgica lo imito.

A la mañana, ambos estaban sentados a la mesa, mientras engullían el desayuno que la joven había preparado para los dos. El castaño no se notaba tan molesto como la noche anterior, pero si más serio y tenso que de costumbre.

La rubia carraspeó para llamar la atención del pelo-pincho y él le miro con el entrecejo fruncido y después enarcó una ceja, en mirada inquisitiva. Ella sonrió con ese gesto muy propio de ella, tan parecido al de un pequeño gatito, estiró su mano para llegar al rostro del mal encarado neerlandés y pico su mejilla, mostrándole la lengua con una mirada entretenida y sin intenciones de dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me divierto con mi hermano. –Riendo con diversión.

-Deja de hacerlo… -le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-No quiero… -Siguió jugando con las mejillas de su hermano.- Ahora… o me dices que paso anoche o juro que no dejare de molestarte el resto de tu vida.

-¿Más? –Con una sonrisa burlona acompañada de una risa ronca por parte del castaño.

-Oye ¿qué estas queriendo insinuar?

-Nada, Bel… solo lo que entendiste.

-¿Me estás diciendo molestosa?

-No. Claro que no, tonta. –Le mostro la lengua.

-O ¡Me dijiste tonta! –Arrugó la frente, mostrando un enfado fingido.

-¿Acaso no lo sabías? –Riendo por el puchero que Belgium estaba haciendo.

-Bueno, ya. No cambies el tema, dime que paso ayer. Estabas con un carácter de los mil demonios, y bueno… eso es normal en ti, solo que… esta vez te volaste la barda.

-No sé por qué lo dices.

-Sabes a que me refiero, tonto.

El timbre de la casa sonó repetidamente, casi con desesperación, armando un escándalo en el interior. Holland se puso de pie y fue a la entrada, esperando que fuera quien fuese la persona que tocaba a la puerta, estuviera con grandes problemas, a punto de morir desangrado, como para haber perturbado la tranquilidad de su hogar y sobre todo uno de los pocos momentos en los que se sentía a gusto hablando con su hermana, recordándole a cuando eran pequeños.

Un rubio oji-azul le miraba con un inusual gesto de molestia y enfado, además que parecía saldría, pues llevaba consigo algunas maletas.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-¿YO? ¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti? ¿No decías que Belarús de gustaba?

-¡¿Qué?

-Hoy llegó para desayunar con Suecia, los espiaba mientras hablaban en la sala, estaba demasiado molesta. Y eso hizo que el también se enojara… ¿Sabes lo que es que mi hermano este molesto? ahora empezó con la idea de hacer una limpieza general a mi casa… ¡MI CASA! Es mi desorden y yo amo que este así.- Se cruzó de brazos y miró fieramente a su amigo.

-Yo no hice nada. Estás loco.

-No me importa lo que sea que hiciste. Ahora vas y te contentas con ella.

-¿Perdón? No tengo porque disculparme con ella y mucho menos "contentarla". Que lo haga su hermano, yo no tengo nada con ellos. Y déjame decirte que una limpieza a tu casa no le caería nada mal.

-¿Tu también? Oye, escúchame muy bien… Es mi desorden, es mi casa, son mis reglas… Más te vale, que cuando vuelva de viaje este justo como la deje.

-¿Viajaras?

-Sí. –Suspiro con pesar.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Nada interesante, vamos a tratar negocios de importación de productos y permisos y esas cosas, sabes que todo eso me aburre mortalmente, además que la próxima semana teníamos una noche de tragos tú y yo ¡Promete que cuidaras mi casa!

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cuidar tu mugrero? Ahí están tus hermanos, que lo cuiden ellos.

-No es ningún mugrero, son mis cosas, solo así puedo encontrarlas.

-Claro, Den. Bueno, no te preocupes… Si el sueco o alguno de ellos intentan algo, te llamare enseguida.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí, sí, pierde cuidado.

-Eso es todo, gracias Holland. Despídeme de Belgi. –El danés salió del recibidor y se despidió con la mano de su amigo, para emprender su viaje.

Los días pasaron sin ninguna cosa importante por mencionar. Eran tan normales como los demás, la oji-verde discutía con el chico de mirada verde-ambarina de vez en cuando para no perder costumbre y después de unas horas nuevamente entablaban una conversación animada en la que se molestaban mutuamente.

Países Bajos caminó por la acera de la casa nórdica todos los días, como había prometido a su amigo, pero no vio ninguna diferencia, salvo por un ligero cambio, dos días antes de la llegada de Dinamarca. Las cortinas en antaño de un color rojo carmesí, y algo sucias en los bordes, habían cambiado, en su lugar había un par azul oscuro con detalles impropios del "palacio Danés".

El día en que su mejor amigo iba a llegar, olvido por completo el encargo que tenia y en cuanto se despertó se dedicó a sus campos de tulipanes, para que después de un desayuno proporcionado por su hermana fuera a su habitación para zapear un poco en el televisor.

En verdad no tenía nada para ver, así que comenzó a pasar los canales sin dejar un intervalo mayor a medio segundo entre canal y canal, hasta que algo llamo su curiosidad, ¿Podría ser ella? Pero ya había cambiado el canal, regresó apresuradamente, mirando la pantalla embobado, una chica rubia sentada a una mesita de té, sostenía una taza y recitaba un monologo sobre algo, cosa a la que no puso ni la menor atención. Se dedicó a mirar sus ojos y la forma en que sus movimientos aún cuando parecían los propios del más sigiloso y presto asesino, lucían refinados y perfectos, audaces y peligrosos. De pronto notó que aquel cuadro que estaba detrás de ella le era extrañamente familiar. Se sentó al borde de la cama, para mirar con mayor cuidado, pero volvió a perderse en la mirada fría y penetrante de ella, y escuchó la voz de alguien más, el monologo que recitaba era sobre las características de los hogares daneses. Algo en definitiva estaba mal.

-¿¡QUE DEMO...!

Casi al instante, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y lo atendió.

-Hm ¿Bueno?

-¿¡Y ME DICES 'BUENO' TAN TRANQUILO? ¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ESTA MI CASA EN LA TELEVISION? ¿NO TE DIJE QUE CUIDARAS DE ELLA?

-Ya, ya… Tranquilo, hermano. Yo, yo pase anoche y no había pasado nada. Pero ahora mismo voy para allá.

-Ahí nos vemos.

Holanda salió apresurado a casa de Dinamarca.

Habían sacado muchas bolsas con basura y también muchas revistas de la colección 'privada' estaban envueltas en bolsas junto al bote de basura. El holandés sabía qué sucedería. Conocía a su amigo, así que sabía a que se refería exactamente. _"Va a correr sangre."_

Aún no comprendía mucho sobre la relación que existía entre el danés y sus hermanos. Sabía que todos los nórdicos vivían en su residencia, tenían distintos trabajos y poseían casitas más pequeñas y menos imponentes, aledañas a la danesa; que era algo más parecido a un antiguo y pequeño castillo, con suficientes comodidades para que su amigo se divirtiera sólo en ella. El sueco tenía un taller, junto a la casa principal, en el se la pasaba el día entero, casi no se le veía salir de ahí. En realidad ninguno tenía motivo para meterse en la casa de Dinamarca sin él presente y mucho menos para hacer 'remodelaciones' que seguro lo harían enfadar.

Sabía que aún había movimiento en el interior de la casa, unas cuantas horas después del amanecer y esas pocas bolsas no significaban nada, en comparación de todo el desastre que podía haber dentro de la morada del nórdico. Además que el programa estaba siendo televisado, era en vivo, no había manera alguna para que huyeran sin que les hubieran advertido antes.

Al llegar su amigo, éste casi echaba fuego por la boca, estaba molesto e incrédulo porque hicieran tal bajeza en su ausencia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ya veras, Holanda… esto no se va a quedar así, atraparemos a los culpables y lo pagaran caro.

-De acuerdo, solo recuerda que ella está ahí.

-SE METIERON CON MI CASA.

-Como tú quieras, pero ella está ahí, no la toques.

-Toda tuya.

Entraron con sigilo a la vivienda y notaron un cambio demasiado exagerado a como era originalmente. El empapelado de la pared estaba reparado, muchas de las manchas que habían ahí y roturas, desaparecieron y los cuadros estaban en total orden. Los estantes para acomodar los libros, ahora parecían lo que debían ser… estantes con libros, no estaban llenos de latas y polvo, basura y envoltorios, cajas, bolsas y demás. Los pisos de la sala estaban completamente vacios y se podía pasar por ellos sin ningún trabajo.

-Oh, man… Mira tienes una alfombra, jamás la había visto.

-Oye, es cierto. Tengo una alfombra, no sé por qué no la recuerdo. ¿Cuándo la habré comprado? Argh, eso no importa ahora, man ¡esto es un ultraje! –Entrecerró los ojos y fue hasta el sofá donde detrás se encontraba un librero, y aun lado de éste había una escotilla. Parecía que escondía algo ahí.- Es hora de poner las cosas en orden.

Echó el librero abajo, tumbándolo al suelo. Sacó de aquella pequeña bóveda una de sus preciadas armas, se la paso a su amigo y éste sostuvo un pesado mazo con picos entre sus manos, balanceándolo de un lado a otro. Entonces, el danés su asomó a donde guardaba sus tesoros y sacó con delicadeza la filosa hacha, como si aquella fuera lo que más amara en su vida, acaricio el filo de ésta y con una torcida sonrisa en el rostro, miro a su amigo.

El holandés, al tomar el arma, enarcó una ceja… mirando en los ojos ajenos reflejada la diversión que estaban por tener, un poco de sangre y las heridas que podían causar sus armas le entusiasmaban, podía casi deleitarse con el sufrimiento y los gritos desesperados que estaban por escuchar del visitante inesperado, una sádica sonrisa enmarcó su rostro y entrecerró los ojos, asintiendo después a su compañero.

Ambos dieron pasos pesados hasta las escaleras, arriba se podía escuchar a las 'ratas' que merodeaban la casa, dejando en su trayectoria una estela de limpieza y brillo, como si dejaran todo nuevo y reluciente. Pero antes de subir por ellas, su amigo se detuvo en seco y con los ojos abiertos como platos se dirigió silenciosa y presurosamente hasta la cocina.

"_No, no. No por favor."_ Se repetía el danés a cada uno de sus pasos, hasta que entró por la puerta y boquiabierto se lamentó.

Los cajones y la alacena, vacíos de sus preciadas latas; y tampoco estaban las demás botellas de licor. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y se encontró con que estaba limpio y sin nada, tampoco estaba la comida congelada y restos de pizza, reemplazados por vegetales, frutas y leguminosas. Con decir que la barra estaba brillante y los mosaicos de la pared, resplandecían. Las cortinas que adornaban las ventanas también habían sido reemplazadas por otras de color azul celeste, con flores decorativas. _"Sverige."_ Pensó Dinamarca furioso y dio zancadas hasta la escalera para volver con su amigo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Esto es lo que haremos...-dijo con el rostro desencajado de furia.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sweden… es mío. Tú deshazte de la chica.

-Ok, entonces… ¿de qué me sirve esto? –Le mostro el mazo y lo miro ceñudo.

-No te confíes, ella es peligrosa.

Subieron por la escalera en completo silencio y también ahí notaron los cambios. Muchas de las prendas de ropa que normalmente estaban en el suelo, junto con los envoltorios y frituras, cascaras de fruta, papeles, entre otras, ya no se encontraban, dejando el suelo despejado.

Pero ahí no estaban los intrusos.

El rubio hizo una señal a su amigo, dando a entender que debían separarse. Éste asintió y fue en dirección a las habitaciones de huéspedes y el otro se encamino a su recamara, temiéndose lo peor.

El pelo-pincho al pasar junto al cuarto de baño, notó que estaba recién limpio y que las paredes también habían tenido una "arregladita". La cortina del baño lucia impecable y la tina también.

El programa sobre hogares daneses continuaba, mientras hablaban ahora sobre muchas de sus costumbres y modos de vida; lo alocados que eran y esa forma singular de sus habitantes… En fin, los amigos no sabían lo que seguía ni siquiera podían imaginarse que estaban a punto de enfrentarse a aquel par de sacos de testosterona que para colmo estaban, además, armados.

Justo iban a cambiar de habitación, para seguir con el recorrido cuando la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada con furia, los estruendosos golpes daban la impresión de que esta seria destrozada en mil pedazos.

El sueco sorprendido y temeroso, dirigió la cámara a la entrada, secuenciando la toma. Mientras la bielorrusa se ponía de pie del cómodo sofá y miraba intrigada aquel barullo.

Holanda había encontrado que una de las habitaciones estaba cerrada. Llamó a su amigo y en cuanto se acerco éste le dijo que derrumbara la puerta.

No lo había pensado dos veces y comenzó a golpearla para abrirla, pero el rubio se desesperó y alzó el hacha para partirla por la mitad. Justo a tiempo Países Bajos detuvo el certero golpe. Para comenzar a derrumbar aquel obstáculo con su mazo.

Era cuestión de segundos, habían sido descubiertos y no solo eso, ahora tendrían que pagar las consecuencias. Era hora de interrumpir su juego, pero ahora lo habían olvidado.

Suecia se irguió cual estatua justo frente a la chica, como pidiendo silenciosamente que escapara mientras se podía y que él se haría cargo.

Iluso sueco que pensaba que todo podría solucionarse con palabras, Denmark no perdonaría tan fácil algo como esto.

La puerta se partió de dos mazazos.

Un grito patético de susto y agudo.

La cámara cayó y ahí se perdió la señal de transmisión.

Neerlandés y danés estaban parados frente a la destrozada portezuela, mirando al sueco con las manos cubriéndose la boca y a Belarús con la frente arrugada y sosteniendo en la mano con presteza una incisiva daga.

Al menos con la chica armada parecían un poco más parejos.

No era necesario que Nederlands estuviera enterado de que la rubia estaba amaestrada en las armas blancas, bastaba solo con observar aquella mirada de desquiciada euforia por estar en su ambiente, la manera en que sostenía la cuchilla y su tranquilidad ante la presencia de los chicos.

Suecia dio un paso hacia delante y miro a los furiosos hombres y alzo ambas manos.

-Podemos hablarlo. No es necesaria la violencia…

Bastaron solo esas palabras para que Dinamarca se lanzara hacia el joven sueco, arremetiendo contra él a hachazos.

Impulsada por la adrenalina, Bielorrusia se apresto al combate para defender a su fiel amigo, lanzando uno de sus cuchillos hacia la pierna danesa, mirando como este se tumbaba al suelo, aventó otro cuchillo contra Holanda, quien soltó el mazo, para tomar aquella navaja y sacarla de su muslo ahora sangrante.

Suecia y la muchacha se escaparon por el hueco que ahora conformaba la entrada al cuarto, escapando por un pelo de las garras neerlandesas, que fúrico se abalanzó contra ellos para no dejarlos huir.

Su amigo se puso en pie y tomó el hacha para correr tras ellos, ahora más que violento por el ataque de la mujer.

El holandés corría por el pasillo, cuando los intrusos se separaron en dirección a distintas habitaciones. No tenía la menor intención de hacerle daño a la chica bielorrusa, así que siguió al sueco, lanzándose al suelo, para tomar sus piernas y hacerlo caer.

Estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en el rostro cuando escucho un grito de mujer en la habitación continua.

Sus piernas se pusieron en marcha para salir corriendo del cuarto, en busca del origen de aquel grito.

Dinamarca se encontraba sentado en la espalda de la mujer, mientras sostenía en una mano el cuchillo de esta y en la otra mano un largo mechón de cabello rubio platinado, con el rostro desfigurado en una torcida sonrisa sádica.

-¡DENMARK!- gritó con reclamó a éste.

La mujer se retorció bajo el cuerpo del rubio y tirándolo al suelo, se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, no sin antes atinarle unos buenos golpes en el rostro y entrepierna a Holanda.

El nórdico se levanto y salió detrás de la mujer, pero se encontró con que los amigos estaban bajando las escaleras, mejor dicho el sueco daba empujones a la chica para huir de la escena. Abalanzándose contra ellos escaleras abajo, seguido del pelo-pincho que caminaba trabajosamente, logro apresar por los cabellos al sueco, haciendo que tropezara.

Holland los saltó, para ir por la mujer pero en cuanto termino de bajar fue recibido con un fuerte golpe en la nuca, que lo hizo caer y perder el conocimiento...

-¡Vete! Bielorrusia, ve por ayuda… -clamó el sueco, para que la chica huyera, mientras era arrastrado escaleras arriba.

Pero la rubia, necia (?) como era y sin ninguna intención de huir, tomó el mazo con el que acababa de noquear al holandés, para ir por el captor de su amigo. Arrastrando la pesada arma, subió los escalones.

Cuando estaba por terminar de subir, unas manos fuertes la sujetaron por la cintura, para jalarla.

-¡Suéltame o lo lamentaras! –dijo con suavidad mirando al holandés con aquel gesto asesino, capaz de atemorizar al hombre más valiente.

-No lo hare, -dijo pasándose una mano por la nuca para limpiar un poco de la sangre que resbalaba y comenzaba a pegotearse a su cabello, para después mostrársela con furia- esto me lo pagaras.

Una rabia inexplicable emanaba de su interior, que devoraba cualquier dejo de consciencia, tranquilidad, cordura y no lo dejaba pensar.

Ella se había convertido en esos instantes en una atacante y solo sabia responder de una manera, ni siquiera recordaba que era una chica y mucho menos que era la chica. Ahora solo era una nación más de la cual debía defenderse, contra quien pelear. _"Pelear hasta destruir al opositor." _Ese era el único pensamiento que cruzaba su cabeza y no era uno muy bueno.

Tomando a la mujer entre sus fuertes brazos la levanto cual fardo y echándosela al hombro subió con ella. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron, para con la respiración alterada, cual toro embravecido.

Con la habilidad digna de ella, se retorció en el hombro del holandés y logro hacerse de uno de sus cuchillos para después clavárselo en el costado, sin ninguna muestra de misericordia.

-¡ARGH!- Soltó un gruñido de dolor, doblándose y dejando caer a la rubia.

Lo que utilizo la bielorrusa para escapar de su captor y huir nuevamente en busca de su amigo.

-¡Regresa…! –Grito el holandés para ir tambaleándose detrás de ella.

En su rostro se reflejaba la saña que sentía, cual león herido se lanzó a la batalla.

Volvió a alcanzarla y tomándola entre sus zarpas la llevo consigo, mientras ella pataleaba y se removía en sus brazos.

No tenía idea de qué hacer con la mujer, mejor dicho aun no se decidía, por las incuantificables formas de tortura que conocía y tenía pensado emplearlas todas en ella. Quizá sería algo exagerado pero era su forma de responder, era lo que haría en cualquier otra ocasión.

Entrando a una habitación que también había sido rediseñada, la dejo caer de bruces al suelo, para que la rubia se incorporara inmediatamente, mientras el hombre la tomaba del cabello y comenzaba a hurgar entre sus ropas, para quitarle las armas que llevaba consigo.

Ella se removía atestándole varios golpes en el cuerpo, mientras con otra mano intentaba cubrirse y evitar ser desarmada.

-¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS SUCEDE CONTIGO, NETHERLANDS? –le grito con furia y veneno en la voz.- ¿SABES QUE PAGARAS POR ESTO, VERDAD? ¡DÉJAME!

-Deja de gritar, estúpida, nadie te oirá…

La empujo sin medir su fuerza hasta el mueble más cercano, siendo este el lecho. La tomó por la cerviz, impactándola contra el colchón.

Las manos buscaron entre sus ropas para hacerse de todas las cuchillas, ya no se confiaría, sabia de lo que era capaz y no correría el riesgo. Aún cuando ella se removía y daba manotazos inútiles a su cuerpo. Holanda apresaba con su cuerpo el ajeno, para impedir que huyera.

-Holland, estas cavando tu propia fosa.

-Linda, no eres buena con las amenazas, mejor deja de removerte tanto y no entorpezcas esto.

Bielorrusia no sabía de que estaba hablando, era más que obvio que él no la dejaría en paz, pero también estaba claro que ella no se rendiría y mucho menos le haría el trabajo más fácil. Suspiró y le miro con aquel rostro imperturbable que no daba pie a dudar de que lo que dijera fuera mentira.

-Está bien…

-¡¿Qué?- No entendía porque ese cambio tan repentino. Enarcó una ceja y le miro fijamente.

-Está bien, hare lo que digas.

Era una trampa tenía que ser una trampa no podía ser otra cosa, pero sin embargo su rostro decía lo contrario.

-Vamos ¿Qué esperas? Suéltame. –Insistió la chica.

Sus ojos azules, fríos como el invierno le miraron, mientras arrugaba el ceño con ligereza. Su rostro parecía más al de una pequeña muñeca, que con su faz de inocencia, escondiendo la maldad en su interior, convenciéndolo de que lo que decía no era más que la verdad.

El holandés estaba confundido, recordó que ella era la chica que causaba esa mezcla de sensaciones y extraños sentimientos que nunca antes, en toda su vida, hasta ese momento había sentido. Era el momento para confiar en alguien. Entonces aun muy confuso, asintió y le miro, incorporándose para liberarla.

Belarús se estiro y tomó la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche para golpear con ella al chico en la sien.

En ese momento unos correteos se escucharon acercándose por el pasillo, el sueco apareció en el marco de la puerta y Bielorrusia, apartó a Netherlands que se frotaba la cabeza, refunfuñando por el dolor. Y salió corriendo junto a Suecia para huir juntos de la casa de Dinamarca.

Pero éste los esperaba arrastrándose por el pasillo, tomándose por las costillas, para alcanzarlos.

Los dos amigos, que también llevaban heridas por las recientes batallas, corrían para escapar de sus verdugos.

-Holanda, se están escapando.

El rubio los siguió y como el chico de lentes se interesaba más porque su amiga escapara de la escena, la empujo, para enfrentarse al dueño de la casa.

Realmente esperaba que ella pudiera escapar e ir en busca de ayuda.

Nuevamente, el pelo-pincho salió corriendo con la clara intención de atrapar a la chica.

-¡Nederlands, no la dejes ir…!

Termino de bajar las escaleras, esperando poder alcanzarla, logro verla, corriendo hacia la cocina. Aceleró el paso, porque el lugar menos apropiado para que la bielorrusa entrara era la cocina, ese lugar lleno de cuchillos, con los cuales era tan diestra.

Sus largas piernas le sirvieron para alcanzarla, pero ella le recibió con un fuerte puño en la mandíbula, que le rompió el labio. Entonces la llevo a empujones hasta una puerta cercana que estaba entreabierta.

Y una vez dentro volvió a cerrar la puerta.

El cuarto oscuro no daba oportunidad para saber de qué tipo de salón se trataba. La mujer se había incorporado, pero como sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, buscaba a tientas al hombre o alguna forma para poder escapar de la habitación.

El neerlandés también buscaba a la rubia, pero recargando una de las manos en la pared, dio con el apagador.

La luz iluminó el cuarto, era una biblioteca.

Pero al parecer Denmark había olvidado que tenía una, o hacia bastante que no pasaba por ella. Se notaba que tampoco Suecia o Bielorrusia la habían descubierto, porque sino los libros estarían en orden, no en distintas montañas, con las cubiertas desgajadas, hojas sueltas y portadas rayadas, algunos de los libros formaban alguna especie de fuerte, los libreros se encontrarían sin esa capa bastante gruesa de polvo y la madera vieja de algunos muebles no se vería enmohecida, como si en cualquier momento el escritorio y algunos estantes podrían venirse abajo con todo y lo que contenían.

En cuanto sus ojos se adaptaron a la luminosidad del foco, distinguió que la chica de cabellera rubia platinada se aprestaba nuevamente al combate, pero interceptó su puño, tomándolo con fuerza y le dio un empujón, alejándola de su cuerpo.

-Es hora de hablar.

-¿Hablar? –la mirada brava no se apartaba del rostro bielorruso.

-Sí… -la seriedad en sus gestos era completa.

-Creo que teníamos una reunión pendiente. Pero ¿en verdad crees que este es el momento indicado?

-Sí.

Belarús se alejo del hombre, dando pasos para retroceder, hasta que llego a una silla, se dejo caer en ella y aliso la parte baja de su vestido, porque al sentarse se le había levantado, mostrando parte de su piel y la cintilla donde guardaba sus balísticos.

Países Bajos capto este descuido de la chica, pero desvió la mirada como si aquello no hubiera sucedido.

-De acuerdo, hablemos. –Dijo ella, mirando al rostro ajeno con toda la seriedad e impenetrabilidad.

Pero justo mientras decía estas palabras la madera comenzó a crujir, la silla era bastante antigua y como lo había notado antes, se estaba rompiendo.

Dio un paso apresurado para tomar por el brazo a la chica y acercándola de golpe a su pecho, le salvo de la caída, viendo como apenas un instante después el respaldo y una de las patas traseras del mueble se quebraba.

La rubia apenas logro entender que es lo que había pasado, cuando notó la cercanía exagerada del hombre, para darle una cachetada que produjo un ruido parecido al de la madera rompiéndose.

El holandés, le miro con enojo mientras bufaba con total enfado, no entendía porque la chica había actuado así, después de que había evitado su caída, le agradecía con una bofetada que le hizo arder la piel y enrojecer al momento. Ya había rebasado su nivel de tolerancia, le había ofrecido una tregua para poder entablar una conversación y solo por querer ayudarla, ella le respondía de esa manera. Alguno de los dos tenía que estar mal, quizás el por su insistencia. Su respiración alterada mostraba su arrebato de furia.

No lograba articular palabras para reprocharle, de tanta que era su rabia. Apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, mientras sentía como las manos le temblaban.

Entonces se fijo en que ella le miraba, ella observaba sus gestos de contrariedad, la bielorrusa a pesar de su rostro frio también divagaba en sus pensamientos.

Ella tampoco lograba comprender porque esa actitud por parte del hombre. Todo en el era tan extraño, diferente… Simplemente su actitud no la dejaba pensar con claridad, no comprendía porque hacia todo lo que hacía.

Primero la buscaba, insistía en hablarle; después de una desapercibida platica se ponían de acuerdo para una futura reunión; al poco tiempo le trataba mal, como si estuviera molesto con ella; apenas unas horas antes, llegaba junto a su bestial amigo para agredirlos a ella y a Suecia, hasta batirse en un brutal enfrentamiento del cual podía ver las secuelas en su rostro y la sangre en su ropa; y ahora mismo, justo ahora después de todo lo anterior, quería hablar con ella, para luego mostrar lo salvaje que era y atraerla con rufianismo a su cuerpo con quien sabe que intenciones.

Pero se encontraba después con su mirada. Esa mirada de no saber que estar haciendo, de temor. De incredulidad y coraje, pero después pudo observar algo más que no había captado antes en otra mirada, aun menos en la de su hermano.

Sus manos no dejaban de temblar, mientras le sostenía la mirada con el ceño arrugado. Entonces entendió que sus manos no temblaban por la tremenda furia que se arremolinaba en su interior.

Sus manos temblaban nerviosas, emocionadas tal vez. Sus ojos se fijaban en la mirada ajena, como intentando leer su mente, pero como siempre eran inexpresivos. Deslizo la mirada, recorriendo su rostro, observando cada detalle en éste… La nívea piel aterciopelada de sus mejillas, las cejas que estaban perfectamente dibujadas en su rostro, no eran muy espesas, eran más bien claras y delgadas; sus ventanas azules que hacen temblar al mirar, pero esta vez no eran frías, tenían cierta calidez, como una llama de fuego azul que lo invitaban a asomarse en ellas. La nariz fina… entonces la vista se detuvo para contemplar con mayor calma sus labios… sus delicados labios color cereza dulce, rebosantes de juventud, tan indiferentes como sus ojos a primera vista, pero al fijar su mirada en ellos, una especie de cosquilleo y ansiedad recorrió su cuerpo.

Llevo sus ojos verde-ambarinos a los ajenos y nuevamente la miro directamente, sintió como la sangre subió a sus propias mejillas, haciéndolo sonrojar, por sus pensamientos. Soltó un gruñido y tomando con una de las manos temblorosas la nuca de la bielorrusa.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, para impactar sus impuros labios y ensangrentados con los ajenos.

Eran aun más suaves y dulces de cómo eran captados a su vista, sentía como la chica se renegaba a seguirle el beso, pero continúo aun insistiendo con sus labios.

Ella dejo entreabrir su boca, para atrapar entre sus dientes el labio inferior del holandés y morder este con ira. No cabía en su cabeza la idea de que el hombre hubiera encontrado el valor para hacer eso. Así que mas por enojo que por otra cosa, mordía con fuerza, si fuera posible se lo destrozaría a menos que la soltara primero.

Holanda soltó un ligero gruñido, pero no se aparto de los labios de la bielorrusa, un nuevo brote de sangre escapaba de su labio, ahora producto de la mordida, pero ya no sentía gran diferencia. Ni siquiera el malestar era notable, eran tantos puntos de dolor en su cuerpo y unos más intensos que en otros lugares, pero aquella mordida, aun cuando sonara algo tétrico, aquella mordida proveniente de los labios de Belarús era una especie de analgésico. Todo sufrimiento era nulo.

Bielorrusia, daba golpes insistentes al neerlandés esperando que en alguna ocasión atinar en un punto de dolor mayor y por ende éste tuviera que soltarla, pues no encontraba otra escapatoria. Comenzó a presionar en su costado, justo donde había clavado anteriormente su cuchillo.

La puerta se abrió y pudo ver a su amigo que se arrastraba hasta ella, con una herida sangrante en la frente, una mano amoratada pegada contra su pecho y con la otra arrastraba el mazo de los Países Bajos.

Caminó hasta ellos silencioso, pero aun así el pelo-pincho estaba demasiado ensimismado usurpando los labios de la joven como para notar que Suecia se acercaba.

Con un fuerte golpe impactó el arma en su cabeza, Nederlands se tambaleo, con un último quejido de dolor cayó al suelo.

Belarús tomó por el brazo bueno a Suecia, y lo ayudo a salir de la biblioteca, huyendo así de la casa de Dinamarca.

Sus parpados le pesaban y todo en su cuerpo le dolía, pero aun así hacia todos los intentos por abrir los ojos…

Habían ruidos en la habitación, quizás había más gente, le miraban. Si, estaba seguro. La voz era femenina, hablaba con alguien más. Otra voz femenina, pero no la reconocía. Apenas y recordaba su propio nombre.

Entonces nuevamente se escucho el silencio.

Concentró todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese mismo instante en sus ojos, tenía que abrirlos y saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-Holy… Despertaste.

Su mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes adornados por esa hermosa y gran sonrisa amigable.

Entonces recordó lo que había pasado.

Quería preguntarle a su hermana como es que había llegado hasta la casa de Dinamarca, pero entonces noto que estaba recostado en algo blando y la habitación parecía muy limpia para tratarse del hogar danés.

Su garganta estaba seca y la voz no lograba salir de su boca.

-Te han venido a traer algo, Holy.

Su frente se arrugó y le miró con suma extrañeza. Aun desvariaba y no estaba muy consciente de lo que sucedía, así que no entendió a que se refería con eso.

-Toma… Justo la trajeron ahora. No la he abierto.

Le alargo un pequeño sobre y el chico lo tomó con una mano algo dudosa.

Koninkrijk Der Nederlanden, aun no comprendía de qué se podía tratar ese misterioso sobre.

Al abrir el sobre descubrió que se trataba de una breve carta.

Sus ojos recorrieron las letras con emoción y ansiedad.

Una sonrisa como nunca antes se había notado en su rostro hacía gala, llenándolo de dicha.

-¿Qué dice? ¡Déjame verla, hermano!

Le extendió el sobre con la nota dentro y su rostro reflejo brillo, alegría y gozo.

"Señor Dirck De Lange,

Esperando que se encuentre recuperado, me alegra informarle que he encontrado entre mis ocupaciones un espacio para que podamos encontrarnos y tener esa reunión que teníamos pendiente.

Con ilusión de poder vernos pronto,

Natalia Arlovskaya."


End file.
